Running from dreams
by Kryptonitefire
Summary: Bella's life took a wrong turn and soon she finds her self in New York, with a man that's not all he says to be. I suck at summaries so to just go on and read. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first ever cross over ! I hope you enjoy it, even though it is a twilight avengers crossover there won't be much twilight involved, just a vampire here and there !**

 **I own nothing**

 **hope to enjoy!**

Her legs screamed in agony as the muscles cramped in protest, her lungs burning with each breath as she forced herself to run. She kept running, though no one was behind her; running from her memories, each one stung as they can back. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail high up on the back of her head, loose pieces smacking her in the face every now and then.

Her earphones blasted out music, blocking any sort of communication with the outside world that passed by her as she ran her mining run. This mornings run was much more powerful than any other, the nightmares from the night before coming back and haunting her. Her brown eyes focused on the grey path below, following the cracks as they blurred beneath her. She came to a halt as she neared a water fountain, the fresh water calling for her dry mouth. She liked her lips trying to get some moisture back onto the cracked surface.

Her attention was caught by a man, his hair a golden colour that shined in the early morning sun, his leg muscles flexed with each step he ran, besides him man, with dark skin and brown hair jogged behind him by a few feet. Both were laughing and joking as the slowed as the cam closer to her, neither of them seeing her. Before they noticed her staring she looked down, drinking from the fountain. The water welcoming to the copped taste left in her mouth.

Once finished she turn, only to run into a solid wall, making her rebound and begin to fall backwards. She stretched her arm out behind her ready for impact with the ground, only it never came. A warm wrist engulfed her own, stopping her descent. Looking up, she met ice blue eyes of the golden haired man.

A small smile was a ghost on his face; however concern was shining in his eyes.

"You okay, ma'am?"

 **Okay so thats the end of the first chapter, should I continue?**

 **Review, follow, favourite**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter two here we come !**

 **I own nothing**

 **(BPOV)**

I stared up into the blue eyes in front of me, filled with concern as they looked down at me, however there seemed to be more than just concern behind them. A hint of sadness? The sun cast a halo around his golden hair and all i could do was merely nod, my jaw locked from any sort of movement. I only just realized then that his hand still engulfed feed my own, looking down I must have hinted to him that he was still there because he loosened his hold on me, not before making sure I was standing straight however.

He moved back a few feet away from me, stuffing his hand in hes pocket. The man that was with him was sat on a bench to the left of us, his head hanging between his knees. His back was raising and falling in quick pants. I smirked as I looked back to the man standing in front of me,his head was bent and looking to the side.

"You seem to have worn him out." I said whilst smirking. The man looked up confused, a faint blush spread across his cheeks, "Your friend, over on the bench. You seem to have worn him out." I smile as realization crossed his face followed by a smile. He looked over towards his friend who was now making his way over to us. I smiled at him as he got closer. He nodded his head in return.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he came to stop next to us. I stood to the side awkwardly as they both threw glances at each other.

"Well I better be going, thanks for helping me up." I push a loose piece of hair behind my ear, throwing a small wave to them both. I began to turn, only to feel a hand clasp my shoulder, turning i see the blonde haired man. His other hand was outstretched, "I'm Steve and that rude bastard is Sam, it was nice to meet you." A look of shock crossed over Sam's face. I smiled and shook he hand smiling.

"It was nice to meet you to, I'm Isabella, friends call me Isa." I smiled and he nodded. I turned and began to walk down the sidewalk, making my way back to the apartment that I was renting. I was halfway between the park and the apartment when my phone began to ring. Looking down, the screen flashed the number, unknown. I frowned and picked up, expecting it to be a salesperson. I froze in my spot at what i heard.

"Bella Bella Bella, tut tut to you, I have a certain somebody here that might want to speak to you, turn around and look for us." The line hung up and my heart began pounding, Victoria's voice was still ringing in her ears. Turning in a full circle, my eyes roamed the street for the fiery red hair. Instead of finding her though, I came face to face with Steve and Sam, and just behind them on the other side of the road was the pale, scared face of charlie.

"Isabella are you ok?" Steve's face came into view, concern plastered on it. I didn't look at him though, my focus stayed over his shoulder, at Charlie.

"Hmm, ye I'm ok, look I need to go and see someone, ill see you some other time i guess, ye." I moved around them both and crossed the street, Charlie looked at me shaking his head sadly and walked down an alley. I sped up turning the corner,seconds after Charlie. My breath caught at the sight in front of me, a few feet down the alley Victoria had Charlie locked around the neck, bending it to the side slightly, exposing him to her. I moved slowly down the alley, my arms outstretched, tears rolling down my face.

"Please, please let him go, he has done no harm. He has nothing to do with this!" My voice came out pleading and desperate but from the look in Victoria's eyes i could tell that anything she had decided couldn't be changed, it has been done already.

"Done nothing? Hes been involved in this since the moment that your lover killed James and now since Eddies gone the only person, that could mean just as much is your daddy here. He smells just wonderful." As she said this she pulled his head further to the side, exposing the veins on his neck, throbbing with the blood pulsing through it. "You've already hurt me, what more could you want. You've left me with permanent damage, surely thats enough?"

"Nothing is enough!"

She bent her head down to Charlie's neck. A cross between a whimper and a scream left my mouth. My legs moved without thinking, pushing me further towards the two people. The sound of Charlie's screams, turning into whimpers were the only sounds left in my ears, pulling me further forward. As I crashed into the two of them, a shout sounded behind me, turning I stared into the blue eyes of Steve, shock stopped me from my earlier movements, making me crash back down to earth, realizing that it was too late for me to do anything. I turned back to face Victoria, her mouth was pulled into a sinister grin, smeared with blood. On the floor lay the lifeless body of Charlie, his eyes wide open in terror.

My breath was knocked out of me, as a stone like fist crashed in my chest, pushing me back into the brick wall of the building next to us. My head hit the wall, rebounding and snapping my neck forward. The world blurred and darkened. Victoria's face appeared, in front of me, pulling my face towards hers.

"This wont be the last time you see me." And with that she ran off, I lay on the ground, struggling to breath; the world loosing focus in front of my eyes. Trainer clad feet appeared in front of me, looking up i me the worried face of Steve. He reached down and picked me up.

Before I lost consciousness I looked up and whispered,

"I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg ok so im on chapter three already ! With each chapter im trying to make them longer I promise!**

 **I own nothing**

 **(SPOV)**

I carried Isabella out of the alley carefully, her breathing was rapid but faltering. Whatever that thing did when it hit her, it wasn't good. It all seemed to happen so fast one minute the were standing there talking or rather shouting; the next Isabella was on the floor on the other side of the alley. The man being held by the other woman was on the floor, lifeless, staring up at the sky.

The whole scene kept repeating itself in my mind, the words that Isabella said replaying over and over. Why would she be sorry? Who was the woman? Who was the man? I finally reached the end of the alley where Sam was waiting.

"We need a car to come for us, people will think wrongly if I walk out of here with her like this, the man will do us no good if someone comes. Phone the Police and an Ambulance, make something up. I'll Isabella back the tower, Tony and Banner might be able to do something." Sam nodded his head, puling out his phone, calling for a car to come and pick us up. After that he proceeded down the alley, to the man. Shaking his head he looked at me, "Jesus what was that thing, how am i going to make something up for this, it's like a bloody animal did it!" I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Isabella closer to me,

"Find something, we can't have the press all over this, especially if they saw us." A sleek black car pulled up, the driver climbing out and opening the door for us, I nodded my head back towards him. I laid Isabella down along the seat and climbed in after her, resting her head on my lap. I assessed her injuries as best as i could, her head and banged against the wall quite hard leaving an egg sized lump, The best I could say for her chest that a few of the bones would be broken at least.

Her trouser leg had pulled up at the hem, revealing metal. Curiously, I pulled it up further, revealing metal going further up her leg. In the middle a familiar logo shining in an almost glowing light shade of blue. STARK. So she knew Tony, that was safe to say. No one would be able to afford anything done by him unless they knew him personally or they were millionaires themselves, and the last he checked she wasn't. New questions began to form in my head, how did she know Tony? Why does she have a prosthetic like? What happened? Feeling as if I had invaded her privacy I pulled the trouser back down. Pulling out my phone, I dialed the number of the phone in the penthouse, as expected the phone was picked up. Someone was always there when nothing was happening.

"Stark Industries, may i ask he is calling?" The familiar voice of Natasha traveled down the phone.

"Natasha, it's me Steve, is Banner or Tony there?" My voice was strained with urgency and Natasha mus have noticed as she, passed the phone onto someone else.

"Banner, what's up Steve. Tony's away with Pepper for the day." My mind was reeling as I replayed the event of the day to him, how we met and then the woman or creature in the alley. Banner listened carefully and began to relay orders to me, how I should hold her and where he would meet me when we got there. After that he hung up, saying something about getting stuff ready.

The time seemed to drag as we made our way to the tower, Isabella made very little noise as we went, a few whimpers here and there but her health seemed to stay where it was. I found relief when we finally pulled up into the garage of the tower, Banner was there waiting for me, Clint and Natasha not that far behind. I passed her off to Clint as my phone began to ring, answering it immediately I continued to follow the others.

"Hey Steve it's me Sam, the police got here earlier. They have said nothing but from what i can gather, from the wound that the man had they have declared it as a wild animal attack, some sort of dog or something. I'm heading back now, how is she?" His voice was laced with concern. I sighed and replied with not knowing and that Banner was working on her. He hung up after a few more words were shared on what had happened.

Standing up, I stretched my back, the muscles had tensed after being sat in the same position for too long. Banner exited the room which he had been working in, his face held no emotion but there was no sadness in his eyes, so I held some hope.

"She has a crushed chest, most of the bones broken but with the machines that we have I'm certain she will be alright. What I want to know is how this one could have done such damage with just one hit, from what you described of her she most definitely is not human, I also don't thinks she is from any other realm, she is from earth that is for sure." I shrugged my shoulders at his questions, there is no way that i could know, without waiting for her to wake up. "Another thing," I lifted my head to face him, "How does she know Tony."

I smiled up at him, replying with the words "Wouldn't we all like to know."

 **(BPOV)**

I could hear everything that was going on around me, I could feel the pressure on my chest. Voices rang around me, I could only recognize two, one was Steve's the other was my Uncle's, which i found very confusing, why would he be here, surely he doesn't know Steve, if he does then wow its one small world.

A hand encased mine, the weight alerting me of my body, it felt heavy like dead weight. The hand was rough and calloused, a feeling familiar spread through me like warmth on a cold day. I knew who it was immediately and I used every ounce of energy into my hand,I wiggled my fingers alerting my Uncle.

"Wait guys, did you see that! She moved, she's alive." Excitement filled his voice and i couldn't help but try and do what I thought was a smirk.

A rumbling laugh sounded, next to me and I reached out my arm to smack my Uncle, however my wish was completed and the light was faded down, allowing enough for everyone to see. I opened my eyes again, taking in the surroundings. "And here I thought I wasn't going to be seeing this place again for a long time." I made disappointment cloud over my face only for me to start laughing at my uncles face. "Awww I missed you uncle and you know it."

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. Looking around the room I met the shocked faces if several other people, one stood out to me the most, smiling I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Thank you, for saving me." He smiled back, "No problem Ma'am, its my duty. I must say though we should stop meeting like this."

A sudden thought dawned on my and my head snapped to face Tony, the world spinning as I did so.

"My dad, Tony?" I looked at him hopefully, though I knew the truth already. He looked at me, a small smile stretched across his face, sadness filling his eyes, for his lost brother. He shook his head, tears threatening to spill over. "I'm so sorry Isa, I truly am." A whimper left my lips as I fell forward into his arm. The tears that I was holding back falling freely now. His arms came around me.

"He shouldn't have involved, he did nothing he had no idea of anything. It's all my fault, I made this happen to him." Tony hugged me tighter as I let loose the tears. I felt little pelts of pressure on my head alerting me of Tony's own tears. The room had become quite, letting me know that the other people in the room had left us to our privacy.

"None of this is your fault, no matter what you try and say. You can't let this get to you. I promise no matter what, we'll sort this out; you'll come and stay with me." We stayed like that for over an hour, gently soothing each other.

"Now, I think there is a few people out there that want an explanation for many things, why don't we go and answer them." He looked down at me and I smiled and nodded. "Here I'll help you out, just lean against me."

We had made our way towards the door, Tony reached for the handle and I took a deep breath and looked up.

 **Woooo Chapter three is now done, I'll get chapter four up soon probably tomorrow**

 **review, follow, favorite whatever!**

 **kryptonitefire**


End file.
